So Close And Still So Far
by MysticRae
Summary: After Tokyo, Raven's depressed and Robin begins to wonder what are his true feelings to his fellow female titans. But then again, it only takes a second to change everything you know. R/R, R/C Frendship, Minor R/S. Inspired by Enchanted.
1. Memories

So Close and Still So Far

Chapter 1:

Memories

Exactly one month since the trip to Tokyo. Robin and Starfire have been finally titled an "item." For years, Cyborg and Beast Boy have been teasing and pushing Robin and Star to show their feelings for one another. Raven however…thought differently.

One week before Robin's and Starfire's anniversary. Raven has been having trouble sleeping. Memories of Robin and her filled her mind.

"_All I wanted was to make your last day perfect." Raven lowered her head. "Instead, you spent it worrying about me." Robin walked up to Raven. He took her left hand in his and brought it up at her eye level. _

"_That's what friends do." He smiled._

_A white flash appeared showing another memory._

_Raven was standing on the roof of Titans Tower. She looked down at her arms, which showed the warning marks of Trigon's soon arrival. But then a familiar voice was heard._

"_What are you doing up so early?" Raven nearly gasped. Not wanting to show any kind of something troubling her, she lowered her arms and head._

"_I could ask you the same thing." Robin walked up at her side and he was smiling. He clearly didn't notice the sad and hurt face she had on. "I love sunrise. The promise of a new day. Anything's possible." Raven turned her head slightly._

"_You always so cheery this early?" she said noticing his smile and good mood. Robin just shrugged. "Pretty much. Looks it's gonna be a beautiful day." _

_Raven looked back out to the sea. She saw exactly what Robin was saying. In spite of what today was going to bring. "Yeah" she replied. Raven turned her head and smiled. "Hungry?"_

_Then the sound of lighting clashing was heard and rain appeared. She saw two figures in the slight distance. It was Robin and Starfire. Robin turned his head to Starfire._

"_No" Raven whispered to herself. Hoping this wasn't the moment she has been dreading for years. _

"_I think I was wrong before." He began. Starfire turned her head towards him and pulled back a clump of her hair behind her left ear. "You do?" she said hoping he meant what she thought he meant. _

_Robin continued "Maybe, a hero isn't all that I am." Robin began to move his head trying to come up with the right words. "Maybe I could be- maybe we could be-"he was interrupted. "Robin." He turned his head back to Starfire. "Starfire." _

_She smiled "Stop talking." They both began to lean close. Feeling each other's warm breath upon their own. Their lips finally met. Kissing ever so gently and warmly. _

Raven suddenly struck up from her pillow. Breathing heavy as the memory of Starfire's and Robin's lips touching filled her heart with pain. She looked over at the clock which read 5:30 am. Raven sighed "Not again."

This has been happening for almost a month. It starts with loving memories of Robin and her, but then shows images and memories of Starfire and Robin. Preferably, Tokyo. Raven lay back down on her bed. Trying to come up with a way she could sleep without thinking of Robin.

"Yeah, right" she scoffed. As if she couldn't remember or even think of his smile, his beautiful blue eyes, the way he helped her regain her hope when the end of the world came. Ah, the time when she saw his eyes. Amazing how it happened all by accident involving a cranky Robin, an annoyed Raven, and a steaming hot cup of coffee.

_Flashback_

_--_

"Robin could you please just pick something to watch?" Robin had been watching TV again. Though "watching" may not be the right word.

" Over 150 channels, and nothing's on!" Robin was basically bored out of his mind. The other Titans went out to get pizza and possibly stop at the movie rental to rent a movie to watch that night.

"Robin, if you're that bored you could've just gone with the others." Raven stated. Robin scoffed "And hear Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over what type of pizza to get? No thank you!" As we all know Cyborg and Beast boy always fought over what type of pizza to get. Beast boy being the vegetarian he was hated meat. Cyborg of course loved it. Which cause arguments over any type of food.

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to continue her book. Robin lifted and drank the last bit of coffee he had left in his mug. Noticing that was the last bit he stopped channel surfing at some sort of a romance flick. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He turned his head to the movie that was playing while trying without looking to pour some coffee in his cup. "Was is it with romance movies half the time?" He thought annoyingly to himself. Starfire was always trying to make him watch chick flicks with her. It was obvious that she had a crush on him. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out.

Raven turned her head at Robin and saw his cup about to overflow with hot coffee. "Robin!" she called out trying to get his attention. Robin turned his face to Raven.  
"What?" just as he said it, he felt something very hot touch his hand. He quickly looked at his hand and saw he had just overflowed his mug. "Ow!" he yelled. He moved his hand too high and too fast. Coffee spattered all over his uniform and some even got on his mask. Raven rushed over to his side.

Without thinking Robin threw off his mask. Raven grabbed paper towels and ripped two pieces she handed one to Robin. "Thank you." Raven's eyes widened she had just realized his mask was actually off! He has the most beautiful deep blue eyes she had ever seen. Robin was trying to take off some of the coffee stains on his uniform. He looked over at Raven who was staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Just then he realized his mask was off. He touched where his mask "used" to be. He quickly turned to the floor and saw his mask. He had just shown somebody his identity. Robin rushed over to the mask and waving it around trying to get the coffee off and tried to put it back on. Raven snapped out of her trance. And saw Robin trying to put his mask back on.

Raven felt guilty about seeing such the most precious thing to Robin. As Robin was fiddling with his mask, Raven walked up behind him and placed her hand on his left shoulder. Robin immediately stopped. "It's ok." Raven said trying to comfort him. Robin turned back toward Raven facing her. Raven continued "I won't tell anyone." Robin felt much better. He knew Raven was perfect at keeping secrets. Including when she went into his mind. She never said a word to anyone else.

Robin gave a small smile. "Thanks Rae" Raven smiled back. Robin didn't often call her "Rae." It was always Cyborg who called her that. They must have been staring at each other for a little while because they both heard distance voices. "Uhh…" Robin wasn't sure how to get out of the main room without bumping into the other titans.

"Here." Raven's hands began to glow. Saying that she'll quickly transport him back to his room. Robin understanding what she meant said "Yeah, that would be helpful." he joked. Raven smirked and sent Robin off to his room.

--

_End of flashback_

Raven smiled at that memory. She never did say anything about her experience in seeing the real Robin. Or should she say Richard John Grayson? She even knew his real name. This is another thing what she couldn't understand why Robin chose Starfire over her. Raven knew his real name, and he trusted her with the knowledge of his identity. Raven looked back at the clock and read 5:58 am. Raven knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep this night. Raven got up off her bed and walked over to her bathroom. "Hopefully a nice cold shower will help. She thought.

But Raven wasn't the only one having a rough night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What do you guys think so far? Like it? Have a suggestion? Please review!

Please note this is an R/R fanfic and _**not**_ a Star/Robin fanfic.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Rough Morning

"What is seriously up with Raven lately? Cyborg thought.


	2. Rough Morning

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Rough Morning

Where we last left our story.

--

"Hopefully, a nice cold shower will help." Raven thought.

But Raven wasn't the only one having a rough night.

--

Now with our story.

Robin laid flat on his flat on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Robin had been doing this often when he couldn't sleep. This has also been happening often. Thoughts of Starfire and their relationship seem to be getting far more complicated then at first. When they kissed, he felt wanted and happy. Now, it somehow seems to be fading. Almost as if…he's losing his feelings for her.

"This is so stupid." Robin thought. "I should be happy! What's wrong with me?" He felt so angry at himself. He's always liked Starfire, but what changed? Could it be, that maybe it just an infatuation? Like he never really felt that way about her?

"Maybe Rae-"his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his alarm clock ratio going off. He hit the alarm probably a little harder than he should have. Robin sat up and moved his legs to the side of his single sized bed.

He ran his hands through his messy hair. The laid his head on his right hand. "It's coming a full month since Tokyo. Since Star and I got together. And here I am almost dreading it." The ratio began to play a familiar song.

_Never made is as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired living like a blind man_

_I'm sick _of _sight without a sense of feeling_

_and this is how you remind me…_

"I need a shower." Robin said as he got up to his bathroom. The song continued.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

Robin began to quietly sing the words

_  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am__3x_

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet

Robin was out of his shower as the song ended. He reached and turned off the ratio. He got dress and just as he opened the door Starfire's bright face appeared. "Starfire." Was all Robin said.

Starfire nearly stammered, but remained calm. "Friend Robin, I was hoping we could walk together to the main room where we would sit together for our early morning meal." Starfire smiled brightly.

"Uhh sure? Why not?" Robin replied. Giving a somewhat fake smile. He really didn't want to spend a lot of time with Star right now. Not while he's trying to figure out his own feelings about her.

Starfire reached out to Robin's left hand and held it. All Robin could do was hold her hand back and smile.

The walk seemed to have taken a long time. Robin felt uncomfortable being around Starfire right now. Robin turned his head to Raven's door as they passed it. "I wonder if Raven could help me with this "dilemma." Robin thought to himself.

"Robin?" Starfire said. Robin turned his head to her.

"Yeah Star?" Robin replied smiling.

"You know that by the end of this week it shall be the anniversary of the kissing." Starfire was trying to both "hint" and "remind" Robin so that maybe he'll do something special.

"How could I forget?" Robin said. Really how _could_ he forget? The day has been running around in his head like blazing blasters.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe we could do something special." She smiled.

Robin wasn't completely sure where she was going to take this. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could-"She was interrupted by the door to the main room opening. Cyborg doing his morning cooking. Beast boy playing some racing game and Raven sitting at kitchen reading a book waiting for her herbal tea. Cyborg turned his head at the door when he heard it open. "Hey Star, Robin morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey Cy" Robin replied. He looked curiously at what he was doing. "Cyborg must be in one of his "cooking moods" Robin thought to himself. Robin and Starfire walked down together hand in hand and sat down across from the kitchen. Cyborg smirked at the picture they were showing. Like two typical love birds sitting together.

_Raven _

_--_

"She became mad with jealously, with each second that passed her heart was filling with pain and anger. No. Not anger. Hatred. Pure hatred for the woman who he" SLAM! Raven slammed her book shut. This reminded her way too much of her own life right now. Raven turned her head to find everyone looking at her.

"What?" she asked. Everyone knew better not to make her angry when she was already irritated. They all turned their heads back to what they were doing. Raven looked back at Robin and Starfire who were talking about who knows what.

"Well, at least I'm still sane." Raven thought to herself.

Raven got up from her chair made a quick cup of herbal tea and left the main room.

_Cyborg_

_--_

"What is seriously up with Raven?" He thought. "I mean not even Beast Boy was bugging her." A worried look pasted Cyborg's face. "I wonder if something's wrong." Cyborg looked over at his bacon, eggs, and waffles that were cooking on the stove. He moved quickly around turning off everything.

"Alright y'all, breakfast is served!" he called out. Everyone quickly ran over to the kitchen.

"Great! I'm starving!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg put a plate of food in front of Robin, Starfire, and a place for himself. Beast Boy noticed he didn't get a plate of food.

"Hey Cy, don't I get something?!" He said angrily. Cyborg just shrugged.

"Remember last time I gave you some of my food?" he asked trying to remind him.

_Flashback_

_--_

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready!" Cyborg called out to his fellow hungry titans. Cyborg placed a plate of food to everyone.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He took one bite and tasted something terrible. The taste of _meat._ Beast boy spit the food out.

"Cy! You didn't just give me meat, did you?" He asked Cyborg hoping he really didn't.

"Uhh…oops?" Cyborg said realizing he just did. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "DUDE!" he yelled at Cyborg. "I'm a vegetarian remember?! _I don't eat meat!_ " He quickly rushed out of main room to the nearest bathroom. Everyone turned their heads to Cyborg with theirs jaws dropped.

Cyborg stopped eating and turned to them with his mouth full. "What?" he asked.

--

_End of flashback_

Beast Boy's placed his finger on his chin. "Oh yeah." Cyborg smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah and it might just be better if you just make some of that awful…" Cyborg gave a disgusted expression. "Tofu." Beast Boy just snorted at him.

"It's ok, I'm not that hungry anyway." Beast Boy jumped back on the couch to continue his game. Cyborg looked back at Robin and Starfire. They weren't eating at all just staring at him. Cyborg frowned.

"What? Now, you guys aren't gonna eat?" He pouted a little. Robin and Starfire went back to eating their breakfast. Cyborg finished first (as always) and had just cleaned the plates when he remembered Raven. He looked over at her plate he left for her and placed it in the microwave.

"I should go check on Rae." He thought to himself. Cyborg walked out of the main room to Raven's room.

_Meanwhile on the roof…_

"This is so pathetic." Raven sat hugging her legs at the edge of the roof staring out to the ocean. "Why can't I just get over him? It's not like he's still single and waiting for the right girl to come around." Raven tried to hold back her emotions. Fearing she'll actually cry over a guy again. Like she did Malchior.

_With Cyborg_

_--_

"Hope she's ok. I hate to see her upset. She's like a little sister to me." Cyborg thought as he arrived at her door. He knocked no answer.

Cyborgs raised an eyebrow. He knocked again, this time calling her name. "Raven? You in there? It's me Cyborg." Still, no answer.

"Ok Raven I'm coming in." He opened the door slightly. "Raven?" He called again and still no answer. "She must be on the roof or gone out somewhere." He thought.

"Hmm, this is a bit unlike her." He said crossing his arms. "Better check the roof."

Cyborg began walking again this time to the roof…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg finally shows concern for Raven, yay! Like the big brother he is!

Next Chapter: Raven's Confession

Next chapter will show a lot of R/C friendship.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You've been really down lately Rae. Anything you wanna talk about?" Cyborg asked.

Raven turned her head at Cyborg thinking it might help just telling someone about her problem. Who better than Cyborg?

"Alright, there is one thing on my mind." Raven began.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Song used: Nickelback's - How You Remind Me.

I'll say this once…

I OWN NOTHING!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review!


	3. Raven's Confession

Disclaimer: Dispite my attempts, I do not own Raven, Robin, or any other titan. Even Beast Boy! starts to cry

A/N: I very much appreciate all the reviews so far. Some of you who have been looking forward to this chapter you're in for a treat! And forgive the fact I haven't uploaded in 3weeks. My father passed away May 12th. And plus school's hell. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and _please review!_

Chapter 3:

Raven's Confession

_**Raven's POV**_

Raven sat at the edge of the roof staring out to the beautiful sea. Trying to process of what's been happening with her. Yeah of course she felt uncomfortable with Robin and Starfire being together. But how come she feels so hurt and angry when she sees them together? Starfire is like a sister and Robin is her best friend. (_well __**used**__ to be_) Raven always had to have complete control over her emotions, and feeling anger was very dangerous. And seeing Robin and Starfire together angered and hurt her terribly.

Raven's eyes widen in shock when she finally realized her problem. "I'm…jealous."

Raven's never really felt jealously before. But then, she's never been in this sort of situation before either. She's jealous of Starfire because she's in love with Robin. Raven's love for Robin always had been obvious to her but now, her emotions are getting stronger, more powerful. The more she sees Robin and Starfire, the angrier she becomes and the more hurt.

Raven hugged her legs "_What am I going to do?" _Raven looked back out to the sea. _"I know I love Robin so, why can't I let him go?" _

"_Because of that red-headed bitch Starfire." _An all too familiar voice was heard.

Raven's head shot up and let go of her legs. Raven knew that voice. It was anger. (think of the episode nevermore) Raven tightly closed her eyes in disbelief. _"No. Starfire's my friend." _Raven thought trying to hide her emotions. "_I could __never__ think of her that way." _Raven snapped.

Anger shrugged _"Suite yourself, but __**I**__ know your true feelings about her."_ After that the voice faded away. Raven opened her eyes almost afraid to open them. Raven half expected a vision to appear. Raven quickly looked around and saw nothing. Raven let a breath of relief.

_**Cyborg's POV **_

Cyborg had just arrived at the roof leading to the roof. Cyborg let out a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly walked up the steps trying not to alarm Raven. (if she's even up there) he had finally arrived at the door he crack opened the door to peek. He saw only one figure in the slight distance. It was Raven.

"_At least she's still at the tower." _Cyborg opened the door fully and closed it slowly behind him. He turned and saw Raven glancing at him. Cyborg walked up to edge where Raven was sitting with her legs hanging off the side.

"Mind telling me why you're up here all by yourself?" Cyborg asked, as he walked up to the edge and sat down to Raven's left side. He let his legs hang over the side. Raven didn't turn her head to face him.

"I'm just thinking." she replied. Raven somehow didn't feel surprised that Cyborg came up to the roof instead of anyone else to check on her. Beast Boy with his games. Robin and Starfire have one another for company.

Cyborg frowned noticing her distant expression. "Is everything OK Rae? You seem distant." Raven turned her head. "I just got things on my mind."

Cyborg was about to speak when Raven interrupted "And no I don't want to talk about it." Raven almost snapped. She turned her head back to the sea. Cyborg held up his hands in defense.

"Ok, Ok." He lowered his hands and stared out to the sea. Cyborg knew Raven had something on her mind. And he wasn't going to give up so easily. "You know, you're like a little sister I never had, right?" Cyborg looked back at Raven to find her turning her head towards him. She seemed touched by his words.

"I know we're good friends." she replied. Cyborg smiled. He reached and placed his hand right hand on her right shoulder "Yeah, the best of friends." He gave her a reassuring smile. Raven couldn't help but smile back.

Cyborg continued "And you also know you can talk to me about anything right?" Raven nodded. "Well then," Cyborg moved his hand off her shoulder and smirk at her feeling the sense of victory at his hand. "…spill"

Cyborg knew she couldn't talk herself out of this one unless she teleported her self away to her room. Raven turned her head away from Cyborg. It would probably be better for Raven to get her troubles off her chest. Who better then Cyborg?

"Alright, there is one thing on my mind." She said, giving up. Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Which is?" Raven turned her head back at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Cyborg held up his right hand. "I swear I will never tell a soul as long as I live." He looked back at Raven who smiling. Cyborg smiled back and lowered his hand.

Raven took a deep breath. "Cyborg…" Raven paused trying to figure out how to say this. "I'm in love with Robin." Raven's heart raced. Scared half to death on his possible reaction. Cyborg turned away.

"That explains a lot." He finally answered. He turned his head back at Raven who was giving him a confused expression.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since Star and Rob got together I've been noticing a change in you." He explained.

Raven gave a worried look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I just noticed something different about you. Remember Malchior?" Raven nodded. "Well, something like that. Like you felt hurt and heartbroken."

Raven turned her head away. Raven's eyes filled with tears which ran down her pale face. Cyborg frowned. He wrapped his right arm around Raven trying to comfort her. Raven laid her head on Cyborg's chest.

"I'm so sorry Rae. Believe me, if I knew your feelings for Robin I'd never would have pushed him to go to Starfire."

Cyborg was now feeling guilty. He and BB always teased Robin about his "feelings" about Starfire. Always hinting him to make a move. Cyborg noticed a change in Raven and Robin after the end of the world. They seemed so comfortable being around one another. Raven seemed to have some sort of glow around her when she saw Robin smiling at her. Cyborg just ignored it, thinking it was just because of their friendship that grew when the end came.

But apparently it was so much more. Now that he thought about it he now realized that Raven had in fact fallen in love with Robin. But what about Robin? Did he ever feel the same? Did at one point he had feelings for her? These were questions that Cyborg was determined to find out. One way or another. For right now, he had to comfort Raven.

"You don't have to be sorry Cyborg. It was never your fault, it was mine." More tears fell down Raven's cheeks. "_I _was the one who fell for him. _I _was the one who should've told him before Tokyo." Raven now began to cry even harder.

"Raven, I know you're hurt. And I know you feel heartbroken, but I know someone is out there for you." Raven lifted her head off his chest. Trying to wipe away her tears.

"Oh yeah?" Raven tried to get her breathing back under control. "Who?" Cyborg frowned.

"I really wish I could tell you Rae, more than anything. But even you know that no one ever really knows who's the right person for them." Raven nodded slowly.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Raven laid her head back on Cyborg's chest.

_Hours later…_

After about an hour of comforting Raven. She went back to her room to meditate. Cyborg told everyone she was just having a bad day and that she wanted to be left alone. Everyone of course believed him. Cyborg could _not_ allow anyone to bother Raven When she needs time alone.

Cyborg was waxing his car (_which he loved to do_.) Thinking about how he could _at least_ help Raven feel better. Although, Robin himself seems different. He's been acting very strange, _especially_ around Starfire.

"_Maybe's he's realizing the penalty of being with Starfire." _Cyborg joked. Starfire had been a little obsessive around Robin. She'd glare at any girl who'd check Robin out. Or threaten them to never look at him that way again (_behind Robin's back of course_.)

Setting that thought aside Cyborg looked over his "baby" with great pride. Cyborg looked at his left arm showing the time. "It's only 3:30! Booyah, I could show off my baby! He exclaimed happily. He quickly hopped in his car and drove off.

Cyborg felt a grumble in his stomach. Cyborg smiled. "Time to eat!" Cyborg drove to his favorite restaurant, "George's Restaurant." Cyborg sat down at the counter and looked around. Virtually, everything seemed quiet and very few people were around.

"Can I get you something Hun?" asked the waitress holding a notepad and pen. Cyborg turned back his head to the waitress. She was around the ages of 35 – 50. Cyborg gave a polite smile.

"Yeah, could I get a glass of water and a nice full rack of your fabulous ribs?" The waitress smiled in return. "Coming right up Cy." Cyborg turned his head to his left to find a young woman between the ages 17 – 23 staring at him. She had a sleeveless black shirt on with a pair of short black pants along with a black belt. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She spoke up. "Obviously you've been here before." She turned her head back to hear drink she was holding in her right hand and took a slip.

Cyborg smiled "Yep! It's the best place to get ribs in all of Jump City." The young woman smiled.

"I'm guessing you've been here for a while?" She asked.

Cyborg thought about it. "A few years. I haven't seen you here before you just move here?" The woman nodded. "Yep. To be away from some "old friends." She drank the rest of her drink down.

"Would you like some more hun?" The waitress asked about to grab her empty glass.

"Yes please." she replied. She turned her head back at Cyborg. "Name's Isabelle by the way." (a/n I love that name) She held out her hand. Cyborg smiled and shook her hand.

"Cyborg." they turned their heads to find the waitress laying down Isabelle's refilled drink. Their hands let go.

Cyborg was about to speak when Isabelle spoke. "You're probably wondering what I meant by old friends, yes?" Cyborg just stared at her.

"Kind of, but you don't have to say a word to me about it if you don't want to." Cyborg being the gentleman he was, didn't want to force her to reveal her personal life with him.

Isabelle smiled "It's ok. I wouldn't mind telling someone nice about that past heartbreaking experience." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Heartbreaking?"

Isabelle took a slip of her drink. She turned her head back at Cyborg "A few years ago I met this real nice guy named John at a club in Gotham. We became the best of friends over the month that passed." She turned her head away from Cyborg.

"In that time I fell in love with him. I was trying to get him to feel the same for me and it seemed to be working until _she _came along." Isabelle gave an annoyed expression.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "She?" She nodded.

"Her name was Lucy. And I lost John to her." Isabelle lowered her head slightly. "After just 3 months with her being around. John told her he had fallen in love with her. I even saw their "first kiss." She raised her head back up. "I was heartbroken. Some of my other friends tried to comfort me but it wasn't enough. I never even told him how I felt"

Cyborg spoke up "And then you moved here?" She shook her head. "Not exactly."

She continued "A month after John and Lucy got together I…" She paused feeling her emotions coming up. "I started using drugs, and eventually nearly committing suicide by jumping off a 6 story apartment building."

Cyborg's eye widened in shock "Suicide? Why?" His eyes begging her for an answer.

"I was depressed and hurt. I was young and stupid." A friend of mine was able to talk me out of jumping off the building." She turned her head back at Cyborg who had a relieved expression on his face.

"And so here I am." Cyborg couldn't believe what he had just heard. Here's a girl who fell in love with a guy and some other girl gets into the picture and destroys her and John.

"Here you go hun." Cyborg turned his head at the waitress who was holding his plate of ribs. "Uhh… thank you." She placed the plate in front of him.

Isabelle looked at her watch. "Well, I better to be going." Isabelle placed money on the counter for the waitress. and stood up and placed a hand on Cyborg's right shoulder.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cyborg." Cyborg tried to smile back. "Same here." She walked out the door. Leaving Cyborg alone with his thoughts. Cyborg looked down at his plate of food. Cyborg's hunger had left him hearing Isabelle's depressing story.

The worst part was that her story reminded him of Raven. Raven has her heart broken because she fell in love with Robin and she never told him. Now Raven's depressed. Raven wouldn't do anything stupid like doing drugs or trying to commit suicide. She was smart enough to not even think about it. Cyborg felt better remembering Raven would never do something like that.

Which made him hungry again…

Cyborg smiled evilly at his food and ate it all down in a matter of a few minutes.

After eating, Cyborg walked around the block to his favorite store the "Auto Parts" store. Cyborg walked in got some spare parts for his "baby." He was on his way back to his car when he saw a poster of some "ball" coming up.

Cyborg read:

**The King's and Queen's Ball**

**Coming Up This Friday**

**June 20th.**

**6:00 pm – 12:00 am**

"_Hmm a dance. I wonder" _Cyborg walked back and hopped in his car thinking the entire time. _"Maybe I could use this "ball" to my advantage." _Cyborg smiled at the thought and backed up his car and headed back to Titans Tower.

ooooo, Cyborg coming up with evil plan. This is going to be good!

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Plan


End file.
